Tangled
by Nyuu D
Summary: Charles bebeu um pouquinho demais certa noite, e acabou ficando mais irresistível que o nível normalmente suportado por Erik. :: Charles/Erik, lemon, yaoi, oneshot. X-Men: FIRST CLASS


X-Men (c) Marvel Comics, Stan Lee e Jack Kirby

Essa fanfic contém lemon. Se não te agrada, não leia. :)

* * *

><p>– Você realmente bebe muito, Charles. – Erik estava praticamente arrastando Charles pelo jardim frontal da mansão. O rapaz cambaleou para frente e voltou para trás, o equilíbrio de seu corpo completamente comprometido.<p>

Os dois haviam ido ao bar que Charles costumava ir, perto da faculdade. Xavier havia bebido muito mais cerveja do que costumava beber, disseram alguns alunos que estavam por perto.

– Não quero entrar. – Ele fez bico. _Fez bico._ Erik não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Bem, depois de beber tanto, era natural que Xavier ficasse um pouco mais emocional do que o normal, que, na opinião de Erik, já era o suficiente. Mas, fazer bico... Passou dos limites.

– Vamos, Charles, você tem que se deitar.

– Está bravo comigo, Erik?

– Por que eu estaria?

– Estou ouvindo seus xingamentos.

– Não fique lendo minha mente, Charles. Agora, vamos pra dentro. Vai começar a chover daqui a pouco.

– É bom tomar uma chuva de vez em quando, Erik... – Charles encostou-se num dos enormes postes de luz. Lensherr ficou parado, os braços cruzados, olhando enquanto Xavier sorria para a textura gelada do metal e encostava o rosto ali. Havia muita iluminação na mansão, para garantir a segurança externa do terreno. – Acalma a mente.

Erik tombou a cabeça e continuou olhando, esperando impacientemente que Charles decidisse entrar por bem.

– Não adianta ficar pensando mal de mim, meu amigo. Não quero entrar.

– Vai me obrigar a te arrastar para dentro?

– Eu jamais aceitaria que você me arrastasse para dentro da mansão. Ainda sou um homem com dignidade. – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos, e escorou-se com as costas no poste. Cruzou uma perna sobre a outra. – Eu acho que bebi demais hoje. Eu sempre acabo me deixando levar pelas apostas no bar.

– Um porre de vez em quando não mata ninguém.

– Não. Na verdade, me deixa mais tranquilo. Por isso eu adoro cerveja, foi uma invenção divina, com certeza. – Ele deu um risinho.

Erik não respondeu, porque não tinha muito o que falar. Ou teria que pegar Charles pelos cabelos e levá-lo para dentro, ou esperar. Poderia simplesmente deixá-lo lá fora, mas por algum motivo, preocupava-se com o bem estar dele. Imaginá-lo com uma gripe não era muito atrativo. Vai que ele acaba dormindo ali mesmo, no chão.

– Eu jamais dormiria no chão, Erik! – Charles riu. – E obrigado por se preocupar comigo, meu amigo... Você me deixa lisonjeado assim.

– Já falei pra parar de ler minha mente, Charles. – Erik avançou na direção de Charles, mas o professor deu um giro no poste, indo parar do outro lado. – Vem aqui.

– Eu quero ficar aqui fora, o ar está agradável hoje. Vamos, me faça companhia, Erik.

Erik esfregou os olhos e sacudiu de leve a cabeça. Ele nunca havia passado por nenhuma situação semelhante, em toda sua vida. Ter que tratar de alguém bêbado, levando-o para dormir, nada do gênero. Lensherr provavelmente jamais teve qualquer tipo de contato humano suficientemente relevante para preocupar-se (sem contar seus familiares), como preocupava-se com Charles naquele momento, esperando que ele vomitasse a qualquer instante.

Charles tossiu, e Erik ficou na defensiva.

– Não se preocupe, Erik, eu estou bem. Quero um ar fresco. Por que não para de ser teimoso e me faz companhia?

– Certo, mas não vou demorar.

Lensherr andou na direção de Charles, que caminhava praticamente dançando na direção da calçada circular defronte a mansão, circundada por arbustos bem aparados. Ele deu a volta no círculo e parou do outro lado da calçada. Ergueu os olhos para o céu; de fato, uma nuvem grande de chuva ameaçava encobrir o céu azul-escuro, anunciando uma possível chuva torrencial.

– Saiba que não costumo ler sua mente o tempo todo, Erik. Eu respeito a privacidade dos pensamentos das pessoas... Algumas vezes eu preciso fazer isso sem autorização, mas não é o tempo todo.

– Achei que usasse os seus poderes pra ajudar a conquistar as mulheres. – Erik cruzou os braços e ficou olhando Charles. Eles estavam parados de lados opostos do círculo.

Xavier riu. – Não sou tão baixo assim!

– Você passou a mesma cantada em três mulheres diferentes essa noite. – Erik deu um sorriso, porque foram cenas engraçadas, e começou a andar na direção de Charles. – Pelo menos não leu as mentes delas para saber se estavam gostando.

– Ora, não seja ingênuo, meu amigo. Não preciso ler a mente das mulheres para saber se elas estão gostando. Basta olhar nos olhos – ele fez um gesto com os dedos em V, sugerindo uma troca de olhares intensa entre duas pessoas. – Que eu sei o que elas estão pensando.

– Não me diga? – Erik chegou até Charles, parando diante dele. O olhou de cima, aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes o encarando acompanhados por um bico de desafio. – Pois então, o que estou pensando agora? – Fez uma pausa, e Xavier tencionou levar os dedos às têmporas. – Sem ler.

Charles soltou um suspiro de preguiça. – Certo. Sem ler.

Ele estreitou de leve os olhos e ficou analisando a expressão de Erik, cujos lábios abriam-se num sorriso tímido se comparado a quando ele ria de verdade, mostrando aqueles dentes grandes e contagiantes. Charles franziu o cenho, como se estivesse se esforçando muito para ler a expressão de Lensherr sem usar de seus poderes de mutante.

Erik não era transparente o tempo todo, talvez fosse isso. Embora, naquele momento, ele parecesse estar mandando algum sinal. Charles apenas não estava apto para ler adequadamente sua expressão, já que estava afetado pelo álcool.

– Não sei o que está pensando – Charles desistiu. – Mas, não vale. Você não é uma mulher.

– Bem observado. – Erik ergueu a cabeça a fim de aumentar a distância entre eles. – Agora, acabou seu ar fresco. Vamos para dentro.

– Não seja tão previsível, Erik. Nós vivemos apenas uma vez. Temos que viver a experiência de vida por completo.

– Charles, você não está mais fazendo sentido há... – Ele checou o relógio. – Cerca de meia hora.

– Você que não presta atenção! – Xavier virou e começou a andar na direção da mansão, as mãos gesticulando amplamente no ar enquanto ele ia falando. – Estou dizendo que temos que viver a vida por completo, aproveitar a vida, porque só temos uma. Ou vai me negar isso, meu amigo? Infelizmente nossa mutação não nos concedeu a vida eterna. Logo, o melhor é aproveitar até o fim. – Ele parou e virou de supetão. Erik acompanhava seus passos logo atrás.

Lensherr estava pensando com afinco que Charles devia parar de falar aquelas coisas, antes que ele fizesse uma besteira. Entretanto, Xavier não parecia estar lendo sua mente naquele momento, porque não reagia aos seus pensamentos.

– Tem razão, Charles. A vida foi feita para ser vivida. – Ele cruzou os braços. Charles meneou a cabeça positivamente, indicando que sabia estar correto desde o início. – Então, vejamos. O que você quer fazer agora?

Xavier abriu a boca para falar, mas percebeu que não sabia exatamente _o quê_ queria, _naquele momento_ em particular. Sabia que possuía um objetivo maior, por coisas que não se tratavam apenas dele e dos mutantes, mas sim de um mundo inteiro. Mas, Charles estava dando-se ao luxo de ser menos altruísta naquela noite, pensando, então, no quê ele poderia realmente querer.

Naquele momento, àquelas exatas horas, ali, no jardim, parado diante de um Erik aparentemente curioso e sorrateiro.

– O que eu quero? O que eu quero. – Repetiu Charles, como uma vitrola quebrada. – O que eu quero...

Erik revirou os olhos.

– Eu quero uma boa xícara de chá... E as minhas cobertas, estou com frio.

Finalmente Charles decidiu entrar. Erik concordou consigo mesmo que aquele não havia sido um bom momento para que Xavier simplesmente interrompesse todo e qualquer clima entre eles, mas não considerou a possibilidade de discutir. Melhor deixar assim.

Lensherr foi andando logo atrás de Charles, que de repente parou de subir as escadas, fazendo o mais alto parar no degrau de baixo.

– Mas, eu também quero uma companhia. Por que não me faz companhia, Erik?

– Companhia? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha quando Xavier virou-se para olhá-lo. Charles mexeu as mãos na frente do rosto de Erik, como que tentando apontar o dedo para ele.

– Sim, quero companhia. Debaixo das cobertas, digo.

Os olhos verdes de Erik reagiram imediatamente, arregalando-se.

– Você está consciente do que está falando, Charles?

Xavier achou graça. – "Consciente" eu não estou, mas sei o que estou falando, Erik! Não se preocupe. Agora, venha. – Ele deu um tapa no ombro de Lensherr e terminou de subir os degraus para a grande porta principal.

Erik passou a mão na testa e, de repente, aquela gola alta o estava sufocando. Charles era uma criatura interessante, ele não era nem perto do tipo de pessoa com a qual Erik passara a vida inteira convivendo. Ele possuía um coração tão bom, um altruísmo genuíno e uma pureza de pensamentos, que tornavam quase difícil uma suposição sequer a respeito das intenções de Xavier com qualquer coisa que fosse. Em geral, eram todas boas.

A verdade é que, por mais que Erik ficasse fascinado (e um pouco intimidado) com a bondade que Charles carregava em seu coração, jamais poderia acreditar que ele era feito cem por cento disso. Devia haver algo ali. Qualquer coisa, uma pequena fagulha. A forma como ele flertava com as mulheres acabava o denunciando.

Charles andou devagar pela mansão, como se realmente corresse o risco de acordar alguém. Porém, aquele lugar era grande demais. Certo que alguma coisa caindo poderia ecoar por todos os cantos, mas os passos leves de Xavier pouco provavelmente seriam ouvidos pelos jovens que dormiam nos quartos superiores.

Erik acompanhou os passos lentos de Charles até a cozinha, onde ele disse que prepararia um chá para os dois. Lensherr havia bebido cerveja também, e em uma quantidade considerável. Sendo assim, tudo o que queria era um café. Mas, não sentiu vontade de recusar a oferta do chá de Charles; gostaria de saber o que ele tinha em mente. Era uma pena não ter aquela mutação nesses momentos.

Xavier esperou a água esquentar e colocou um saquinho de chá de hortelã numa caneca para ele mesmo, indicando que ele provavelmente estava um pouco enjoado. Para Erik, ele pôs um saquinho de chá de erva-doce e despejou a água quente, empurrando para que ele mesmo misturasse e adoçasse a gosto.

Erik apoiou-se na bancada da cozinha e ficou observando os olhos de pálpebras pesadas de Charles acompanharem a movimentação enquanto ele mexia a xícara de chá com bastante interesse, uma expressão pensativa estampada em seu rosto.

– Está se sentindo bem, Charles?

– Sim, sim, me sinto fantástico. – Ele ergueu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. – Já está bom seu chá? – Erik assentiu. – Então, vamos subindo. Eu gosto de tomar chá deitado na cama.

Lensherr acompanhou o outro escada acima, procurando compreender por que estava satisfazendo os mimos e caprichos daquele homem. Talvez fossem aqueles olhos, ou a forma cativante com a qual ele distribuía sua compaixão e compreensão para todos que quisessem. Inclusive a ele mesmo—ele, que por muito tempo fora visto por toda e qualquer pessoa como um sociopata doentio, tivera um lado bom descoberto por Charles.

E Erik sentia-se lisonjeado e confortável com o pensamento de que havia alguém no mundo que o olhava com uma impressão diferente da primeira.

Charles abriu a porta de seu quarto e andou por ele com tranquilidade, conhecendo o ambiente como a palma da mão. Erik já havia estado lá antes, mas nunca em um momento semelhante. Tirou a jaqueta de couro e deixou-a sobre o sofá. Xavier deixou a caneca de chá na mesa de cabeceira e tirou o blazer e a camisa, indo pendurá-los em cabides.

– Fique à vontade, Erik. – Charles pegou um pijama de dentro do armário e colocou a camiseta de manga longa cinza, depois, começou a puxar a calça para baixo, a fim de vestir a calça xadrez do pijama.

Erik achou a cena meio triste, porque ele se atrapalhava todo na hora de empurrar os sapatos para fora dos pés. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando enquanto Charles resmungava e atirava o sapato do outro lado do quarto. Era um local bastante amplo, com espaços vazios úteis, facilitando a movimentação. Quando Xavier finalmente terminou de se trocar, ele agitou o corpo com os braços e foi até a cama, atirando-se nela.

Lensherr pôs um pé sobre o outro joelho. Charles puxou o edredom pesado e enfiou-se lá embaixo, soltando grunhidos de satisfação até finalmente sentar-se bem acomodado, com as costas na cabeceira, e conseguir pegar sua caneca de chá.

– Vai ficar aí mesmo, Erik? – Charles falou dentro da caneca, prejudicando um pouco a compreensão. – Eu estava falando sério.

– Por enquanto quero terminar o chá.

– Depois você pode buscar um pijama no seu quarto, ou use um dos meus. Se bem que – ele deu uma risadinha. – Acho que não vai servir, não é mesmo? Você é mais alto que eu.

– Vai ficar um pouco curto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, mas Erik teve a legítima impressão de ter ouvido Charles dizer que, nesse caso, ele poderia apenas dormir sem roupas, mesmo.

Quando ergueu os olhos para ele, Xavier estava com a boca na caneca, olhando na direção de seu amigo.

– Disse alguma coisa, Charles?

– Hum, não.

Erik estreitou os olhos. Charles bebeu um gole do chá e novamente sua voz ecoou pela mente de Lensherr, deixando óbvio que se tratava apenas dos pensamentos de Xavier invadindo sua cabeça.

_Por que ainda não veio me fazer companhia? Eu estou esperando._

Erik não reagiu. Pensou em falar uma boa dose de palavrões para Charles ouvir muito claramente em sua cabeça, e provavelmente ele ouviu esse pensamento. Porém, logo depois, ele pensava em como poderia evitar que seus instintos tomassem conta de seu corpo e ele viesse a fazer mesmo aquelas besteiras mencionadas anteriormente.

Embora, desse ponto de vista, aparentemente Charles também estivesse interessado.

– Sei que não conseguiu uma mulher hoje, Charles, mas não faça isso comigo.

– O quê? – Xavier pareceu confuso, mas ele não enganava Erik. Não quando os cantos dos lábios erguiam-se quase imperceptivelmente.

– Charles.

– Hum?

– Pare com isso.

– Mas o que eu fiz?

Erik não respondeu. Bebeu um gole longo de seu chá, mas Charles não devia deixá-lo em paz assim, tão facilmente.

Xavier assoprou o líquido quente e cerrou os olhos azuis, como se isso o ajudasse, de alguma forma, a esconder a malícia que brilhava neles. Não que Lensherr já não a tivesse captado.

Charles deu uma risadinha maligna e bebericou seu chá. Porém, teve a impressão de ouvir a caneca estalar.

Bem... Ela era de metal.

Certo, talvez ele estivesse brincando um pouco. Mas, qual o problema? Ele e Erik eram amigos, em sua concepção, ele poderia ter a liberdade de falar determinadas coisas a ele, sem o pudor da sociedade. Não é como se ele já não tivesse flagrado aqueles olhos verdes o encarando como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já haviam visto. Charles não era burro, ele sabia muito bem o que se passava naquela cabeça.

_Precisa de um incentivo?_

Erik quase atirou a caneca na cabeça do professor.

– O álcool subiu à sua cabeça, Charles?

– Não, meu amigo. – Xavier deixou a caneca de lado quando sentiu que ela estalou novamente, como se outro objeto de metal tivesse batido contra ela. – Não sou do tipo que os pensamentos ficam distorcidos quando bebo. Na realidade, eu fico mais confortável com algumas coisas após uma boa quantia de cerveja.

Erik correu os olhos pelo ambiente enquanto Charles tagarelava, observando que a cabeceira e os estrados da grande cama de Xavier eram todas feitas de metal, tingidas de preto e ouro envelhecido. Não era nada muito moderno, possuía um design clássico. Os abajures e vasos de decoração eram todos em metal. Basicamente, o quarto todo era uma arma em potencial se Lensherr quisesse matar Charles.

Mas, ele não queria isso—nada disso, por Deus.

– O que está olhando, Erik? – Xavier olhou em volta, procurando o que tanto prendia a atenção de Lensherr.

– Eu não—

_Por que não dá uma olhada mais de perto?_

Ah, certo. Passou dos limites de novo. Aquele bico de teimosia, agora isso. Era demais.

Erik rabiscou um círculo minúsculo no ar com o dedo indicador e as curvas de metal da cabeceira da cama puxaram os pulsos de Charles para cima, segurando-o imóvel.

– Opa. – Charles olhou para seus braços e depois para Erik. – Gostou da ideia quando fez com a senhorita Frost?

Erik levantou do sofá. – Não teve a mesma graça com ela. – Ele parou no pé da cama e ficou com os olhos presos em Charles, encarando-o enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça no que restou da cabeceira e respirava devagar, pela boca.

– Não imaginei que você tinha um lado assim, Erik.

– Se eu não tinha, você deu um jeito de criar. – Lensherr escorou-se no metal da beirada e apoiou as mãos ali. – Não quero fazer nada idiota com você, Charles.

Xavier ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fechou os olhos, ajeitando o corpo de forma que os braços abertos não o deixassem muito desconfortável. – Eu queria um gole de chá, será que você pode—

Erik apertou as barras de metal em volta dos pulsos de Charles, que se exasperou por um instante.

– Não brinque comigo, Charles!

– Certo, eu percebi que não posso fazer isso agora. – Ele mexeu os ombros. – Veja bem, Erik. Algumas alunas minhas dizem que a bebida entra, e a verdade sai. Você concorda com esse ditado?

– Aparentemente encontrei um bom argumento para ele existir.

Erik não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Fora um bom movimento prender Charles ali, embora amordaçá-lo parecesse uma opção melhor. Ele estava falando mais do que o normal. Lensherr gostava de ouvi-lo tagarelar, apesar de tudo; visivelmente, Xavier precisava falar, colocar seus pensamentos para fora, a fim de tranquilizar sua mente estressada pela telepatia.

– Meu amigo – Charles deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não me faça esperar. Não mais do que os meses que fiquei esperando.

As sobrancelhas de Lensherr se ergueram em descrença, e seu corpo imediatamente reagiu. Ele pulou por cima do pé da cama, caindo em cima de Charles; os joelhos se atrapalharam e o choque doeu um pouco, mas nada forte. Erik apoiou-se nas mãos e parou com o rosto perto do de Xavier, porém, não perto o suficiente.

Charles veio mais para perto, jogando a cabeça para frente, mas Lensherr recuou. O professor forçou o corpo para frente, sentindo o metal apertar seu pulso com mais força, enquanto Erik mal piscava ao olhá-lo debater-se para alcançar seus lábios.

– Está me machucando – ele gemeu entre dentes. O outro pareceu não ouvir. – Está me machucando, Erik.

As barras da cama voltaram ao normal em uma fração de segundo e Charles jogou os braços para frente, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Erik e puxando-o para baixo consigo. Sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro e Lensherr o olhou de perto; muito perto, quanto jamais esteve. Sentia o calor da respiração dele.

Erik tomou alguns segundos para sua apreciação pessoal do rosto lindo de Xavier. E tão logo achou que era suficiente, pegou-o pela nuca e o beijou, enfiando a outra mão para baixo das costas dele. Charles se remexeu um pouquinho, soltando grunhidos de reclamação por causa dos dedos que se engalfinhavam nos fios de cabelo e os puxavam com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

Eles giraram na cama. Charles empurrou o cobertor que ficara entre eles e se apoiou no joelho, sustentando-se na guerra tramada pelas línguas dentro do beijo, uma expressão violenta do desejo suprimido por meses. Erik subiu as mãos por suas costas, entrando no pijama, forçando-o a tirar. Giraram mais uma vez e Lensherr ergueu o corpo, tirando a cacharrel. A gola alta bagunçou seus cabelos um pouco, e Charles sorriu, observando-o respirar após tirar aquela peça.

Os dois começaram a rolar de um lado para o outro na cama, o beijo consumando-se de forma tão sedenta e agressiva que parecia mais que estavam brigando. Erik tentava fechar os braços em torno de Charles, mas Charles queria tocá-lo nas costelas, então empurrava os braços de Erik para longe e o apertava contra seu peito. As pernas se batiam e entrelaçavam, destruindo a pouca arrumação que ainda restava no edredom que estava sobre a cama.

Alguns travesseiros foram para o chão e Charles interrompeu o beijo por pura questão física, já que não conseguia mais respirar. Baixou o rosto e o apoiou no ombro de Erik, sentindo-o lamber e morder seu pescoço, sugando a pele e descendo às clavículas. Xavier insinuou com um risinho que os dentes grandes de Lensherr iriam arrancar-lhe um pedaço, e isso fez Erik mordê-lo com mais força. Ele choramingou, mimado, e empurrou-o para o lado, montando por cima de seu corpo.

Erik respirava pela boca, parecia completamente fora de si. E Charles tinha que admitir que a leve anestesia do álcool e o calor intenso do corpo de Erik o estavam deixando mais ou menos no mesmo nível de insanidade.

Eles se olharam por um instante, até Lensherr soltar uma risada aleatória.

– Ainda está consciente do que está fazendo?

– Nunca estive tão são na minha vida, Erik. – Charles baixou os olhos azuis para suas próprias mãos sobre o tórax do outro. Apertou de leve os dedos e baixou o tronco, alcançando o peito de Erik e traçando ali uma linha de saliva que se estendeu até a aspereza da barba por fazer no queixo, e desceu até o pescoço.

Lensherr pôs uma das mãos em sua nuca novamente e apertou os fios de cabelo, trazendo-o em sua direção para mais um beijo. Charles sentia sua boca e o entorno queimarem pela fricção da barba. Era uma sensação surpreendentemente boa.

Eles voltaram a ir de um lado para o outro na cama, se beijando e apertando, excitados e ansiosos pelo toque. Charles soltou grunhidos e gemidos de excitação e pânico quando Erik, em determinado momento, resolveu prender seus pulsos mais uma vez e começou a tirar o resto de sua roupa.

Ele se debateu um pouco, reclamando que isso não lhe parecia nem um pouco justo. Disse o nome de Erik várias vezes, procurando chamar-lhe a atenção, mas Lensherr o ignorou enquanto finalmente tirava os sapatos dos pés. Gemeu mais um tanto, em protesto, enquanto Erik segurava seu rosto com um calor repentino e o beijava de forma muito passional, algo que Charles realmente não estava esperando.

Erik apoiou-se com as pernas e levou as mãos até as de Xavier. As barras da cabeceira retornaram ao lugar e as mãos se encontraram; as do professor foram guiadas até o pescoço de Erik, que as deixou ali antes de enfiar as próprias por baixo do corpo de Charles e o erguer contra seu peito, apertando com força antes de cair de costas para o lado.

Xavier deixou as mãos sentirem os traços do rosto de Erik enquanto o beijo ia se assentando num ritmo mais lento, as línguas brincando de fugir uma da outra enquanto estavam fora da boca. Charles achou graça quando Lensherr mordeu seu lábio inferior, puxando-o um pouquinho antes de liberá-lo e tornar a caçar sua língua.

As mãos de Erik desciam pelo corpo de Xavier, que agora estava seminu; ia das coxas ao quadril, e subia novamente pelas costas. O tato sensível das pontas dos dedos sentia todos os pêlos eriçados e a pele arrepiada de Charles, instigando-o de tal maneira que foi erguendo o tronco, fazendo o professor recuar para que Erik pudesse ficar sentado na cama.

Charles ajeitou as pernas para abraçá-lo com elas, acomodando-o em seu colo. Erik enterrou o rosto em seu peito, esfregando os lábios e arranhando um pouco com a barba. Charles o segurou pela cabeça, fazendo um carinho agressivo nos cabelos que já estavam, a essa altura, desgrenhados; eles se olharam um momento antes de voltar ao beijo.

Xavier tomou a liberdade de vasculhar os pensamentos de Erik. Quer dizer, não seria um crime. Ele havia dito que não lia a mente de Erik sem autorização, mas aquele era um dos momentos que ele precisava fazer isso.

Houve um silêncio de momento antes dos pensamentos de Lensherr assolarem sua cabeça numa avalanche. Eram ligeiramente aleatórios, mas todos de certa forma resolviam-se num único assunto. Erik pensava em como ficava mais excitado com o roçar da ereção de Charles em seu abdômen, e como era bom senti-lo vacilar na força toda vez que sua língua passava pelos mamilos. Ou como aquela calça estava incomodando, mas no momento ele não queria parar o que estava fazendo para tirá-la.

Charles sorriu dentro da boca de Erik, fazendo-o abrir os olhos para espiar qual a causa disso.

Eles interromperam o beijo e Lensherr arfou um tanto, estreitando os olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas para o sorrisinho no rosto de Xavier.

– Qual a graça?

Charles o abraçou pelo ombro, olhando-o bem de cima. Não tinha o que responder. Erik provavelmente ficaria irritado se Charles dissesse que estava lendo seus pensamentos há uns instantes. Melhor não falar nada. Ao invés disso, Xavier baixou as mãos pelo peito dele e pegou no cinto, desafivelando-o, e em seguida, abriu os botões e o zíper da calça.

Os olhos verdes acompanharam a movimentação das mãos alheias. Charles levantou do colo de Erik e tirou a peça dele, arrancando as meias junto. Jogou a calça no chão e engatinhou até ficar por cima do corpo de Lensherr, que foi gradativamente deitando-se no colchão novamente. Roçou os lábios nos dele, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho.

Erik desceu a mão pelo abdômen de Charles e pôs a mão para dentro da samba-canção xadrez que ele vestia, sentindo-o travar a respiração na garganta um instante enquanto seus dedos seguravam a ereção, expondo-a ao empurrar a barra elástica da peça íntima para baixo. Charles ergueu um pouco o quadril e se acomodou melhor sobre a pélvis de Erik.

Xavier se apoiou nos ombros do outro enquanto respirava devagar, sentindo a carne pulsar ensandecida com o desejo que estava de ser possuído por Erik—era algo que aparecia várias vezes, em momentos distintos, mas que não estava nos planos ser tornado público. Ou pelo menos do conhecimento do próprio Lensherr.

Erik tirou a mão de dentro da samba-canção e empurrou Charles para o lado, falando perto de seu ouvido para que ele virasse de costas. Xavier acabou obedecendo, deitando-se de bruços na cama e, logo em seguida, sentindo o peso do corpo de Lensherr sobre o seu; ele se apoiava nas mãos, flexionando os cotovelos e beijando-lhe a nuca, os ombros e as costas, o membro rijo insinuando-se contra suas nádegas.

Erik foi descendo os lábios e o corpo todo, chegando às covinhas das costas de Charles. Puxou a samba-canção do professor junto consigo, mordiscando a pele macia até as panturrilhas. Levantou o tronco e tirou a peça, deixando-a de lado na cama. Xavier apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para trás, acompanhando Lensherr aproximar-se novamente, beijando-o nos lábios um instante.

Ele se afastou mais uma vez e ajoelhou-se atrás de Charles, segurando-o nas ancas e sussurrando para que ele erguesse um pouco. Foi muito baixinho, mas Xavier não precisou ouvir nada para entender. Levantou os quadris, usando os joelhos para se sustentar; arqueou as costas, segurando com força no travesseiro, sentindo-se ansioso. E, simultaneamente, meio infantil.

Mas, não tinha problema. Erik sentou-se atrás dele e apertou a mão nas coxas branquinhas. Levou-as ao abdômen e desceu um pouco a mão até segurar-lhe o falo; foi masturbando devagar, passando a língua pelas covinhas das costas. Charles gemeu mais um pouco, engolindo a saliva que se acumulava em sua boca como se fosse um tijolo. Seu corpo instintivamente ansiava pelo clímax, mas ele não queria ainda. Queria gozar junto de Erik.

Mas o próprio Lensherr estava dificultando um pouco essa tarefa.

Ele apertou os dedos em o que quer que estivesse ao seu alcance – na coberta amarrotada e no travesseiro – quando sentiu Erik penetrá-lo com um dedo ensopado de saliva, forçando a entrada. Charles não era um homem do tipo intolerante a dor. Na realidade, ele até que aguentava bem. Podia fazer um charminho de vez em quando, mas eram raros os casos em que o sofrimento era intolerável.

Obviamente, aquele não era um. Xavier mexeu os ombros, saltando as omoplatas e gemendo devagar. Erik derramava a saliva para deslizar o dedo com mais facilidade, logo conseguindo penetrar dois. A outra mão estava ocupada com a masturbação, embora Charles estivesse bastante indeciso sobre qual sensação era mais forte; a excitação ridícula, ou a dor da penetração.

Erik não falava nada, não porque não pensava em falar, apenas porque as palavras não saíam. No fundo, ele imaginava que Charles estava lendo sua mente por completo, o que era um pouco constrangedor, porque todas as palavras e cenas que ele tinha no imaginário não eram muito românticas.

Xavier grunhiu qualquer coisa, mas Erik não entendeu. Só começou a compreender quando ele foi falando seu nome de tempos em tempos. Ele estava mais quente do que o normal, e suava um pouco nas costas.

E era tão bonito—tão bonito, Lensherr mal podia tolerar.

Erik parou o que estava fazendo e derrubou Charles para o lado, deitando sobre ele. As pernas do professor laçaram seu corpo com força, e ele começou a empurrar para baixo, com os pés, a barra das boxers que ainda vestiam o outro. Erik entendeu e se ergueu um pouco para despir-se por completo.

Eles giraram mais uma vez na cama e Xavier mexeu o quadril sobre ele, fazendo Erik apertar suas coxas com força. Baixou o tronco e segurou no rosto de Lensherr, alternando entre beijos rápidos e lentos, com a força bruta das línguas se encontrando ou apenas roçando-se.

– Tem vaselina em algum canto do meu banheiro – Charles disse em meio ao beijo, falando de um jeito engraçado porque Erik insistia em chupar sua língua. – O tubo é de metal, consegue trazer sem levantar?

– Hum – fez ele, estendendo a mão na direção da porta do banheiro; ele sentia que havia diversos objetos de metal, de vários tamanhos lá dentro, mas não sabia exatamente o que era cada um. Não tendo conhecimento dos itens, ele não podia trazer algo em específico. Podia trazer tudo.

Acabou fazendo isso mesmo.

Um monte de coisas saiu pela porta do banheiro de Xavier. Lâminas de barbear, uma escova de cabelo, vidros de perfume com borrifador em metal, e outras coisas do gênero. Charles virou o rosto, olhou tudo flutuando ao lado de sua cabeça, e virou para olhar Erik novamente. Ele estava brincando?

Ok, aparentemente não. Lensherr identificou a embalagem de vaselina e o trouxe na direção de Charles, que o capturou no ar, enquanto observava o restante das coisas voltarem para o banheiro. O professor olhou para o outro com os olhos suspeitos, observando-o abrir um sorriso. Um instante depois, o barulho dos objetos metálicos chocando-se contra o chão ecoou pelo quarto.

– Ssshhhh – Charles agitou a mão, tapando a boca de Erik por um instante, como se o barulho tivesse vindo dele. – Não faça isso, vai acordar os outros! A Raven dorme aqui do lado!

Erik sorria, achando graça. Ergueu um pouco as costas e alcançou a boca de Charles, beijando-o rapidamente e ignorando as reclamações por causa do barulho. Deitou-o no colchão e ficou por cima dele, pegando o tubinho de suas mãos. Pôs uma quantidade ligeiramente exagerada na mão e passou pelo falo, e depois empurrou uma das pernas de Charles para cima e esfregou os dedos na entrada de seu corpo.

Xavier ainda parecia contrariado com o negócio do barulho das coisas, mas Lensherr não se importava mais.

Charles respirou fundo, sentindo arrepios de nervosismo pipocarem em seu corpo à medida que era penetrado. Erik foi entrando devagar, empurrando o falo contra Xavier até penetrá-lo completamente. Charles grunhiu e arfou, segurando os gemidos. Não queria acordar a casa toda. Sua sanidade havia retornado e ele sabia que não podia fazer algo como isso.

Estava doendo de novo. Também não era uma dor insuportável, mas incomodava. Inconscientemente ele voltou a ouvir os pensamentos de Erik, que se mesclavam entre elogios grosseiros ao corpo quente de Charles e ao nervosismo de estar, de fato, fazendo sexo com ele. Ele estava pensando no quanto – por Deus, e foi muito! – desejou tocar Xavier e tomá-lo para si, colocá-lo onde ele pertencia: consigo.

Charles mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos, tendo a sensação de sentir a cama se mexer. Talvez pela movimentação dos dois, que ainda não era muito agitada.

Erik segurava seu calcanhar no alto, enquanto a outra mão agarrava a coxa da perna abaixada. Investiu uma vez, e outra, fazendo Charles forçar a cabeça contra o travesseiro e produzir um som de desespero pela garganta.

Sentindo mais confiança da parte de Xavier, Erik passou a se movimentar, subindo e passando as mãos pelas pernas do professor, cravando os dedos, gemendo rouco e ofegante pelo esforço, pela excitação alucinante da pressão em torno de seu membro, e aquele brilho lascivo nos olhos de Charles. O cheiro dele e do ambiente. Era tudo uma mistura muito estimulante.

Erik usou um pouco mais de força e Xavier fez pequenos sons, mas parou, segurando tudo na garganta.

Bem, pelo menos na garganta, porque, de repente, Erik começou a ouvir a voz de Charles em sua cabeça, chamando por seu nome. Ele ficou confuso por um único instante, que não demorou a fazer sentido. Apertou os dentes e torceu os lábios como se rosnasse, mostrando o esforço visível. Xavier apertava os olhos e soltava o ar pela boca, quase em pânico. E a parte boa era que, mesmo com algumas pequenas falhas, a voz de Charles na cabeça de Erik parecia se encaixar muito bem com o que ele estava realmente fazendo.

Ele chamava, com a voz num fio, pelo nome de Erik, arfando insistentemente, torcendo o rosto e jogando a cabeça para trás, depois para frente. Ele sentia a cama ranger, ouvia os barulhos, mas parecia muito forte. Mesmo que Lensherr estivesse numa velocidade considerável, investindo contra seu corpo com violência, ainda não podia ser o suficiente para a cama sacudir daquele jeito.

Charles tentou relaxar, porque aquela cama era mesmo meio esquisita, e além do mais, ele nunca havia feito sexo com um homem. Não que isso fosse justificativa, mas foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar.

Isso acabou atrapalhando um pouco o ritmo dos pensamentos dentro da mente de Erik, mas isso não o intimidou. Ele continuou, sentindo que estava começando a suar. Charles levou uma das mãos à própria ereção e começou a masturbar-se, estimulando-se mais, já que provavelmente estava faltando um pouco disso; mesmo assim, ele estava já bastante acostumado com o volume dentro de seu corpo, então não parecia mais sofrer por isso.

Ele acelerou um pouco o ritmo, e com a masturbação, Charles estava em êxtase. Tanto torpor que Lensherr acabou sendo assolado por um turbilhão de gemidos, exclamações e gritos pelo seu nome, ecoando em sua mente com a voz exasperada e excitada de Xavier. Erik respirou com força pela boca, tentando não perder o controle, mas aquele escândalo em seus ouvidos era insano.

Erik baixou uma das pernas de Charles e ergueu-lhe o quadril, inclinando o tronco e apoiando-se nas mãos. Ele olhou Xavier nos olhos, que reproduzia, num volume muito sutil, toda a bagunça que estava fazendo no cérebro de Lensherr. Era um cretino.

Charles sentiu a cama tremer de novo, mas dessa vez, ela sacudiu de verdade. Foi como se os pés do móvel tivessem ficado bambos de repente. Com um pouco mais de estímulo violento, a cama sacudiu de tal forma que parecia que havia sido culpa do chão, e não do próprio móvel. Ela ergueu pequenos centímetros nos pés da frente, depois no de trás.

Xavier virou o rosto para o lado e viu seu abajur se erguer no ar. A caneca de chá flutuou e girou, derramando o que restava do líquido no carpete. Os óculos de leitura, em cima da mesa em frente ao sofá. Pequenos objetos de metal no quarto tremiam ou se erguiam como se estivessem pendurados por um fio invisível.

Charle, por um instante, esperou que aquilo só afetasse seu quarto, e não a casa toda.

Erik não parava. Ele próprio estava em frenesi, desesperado pelo orgasmo, mas ele não podia deixar Lensherr derrubar o quarto todo. Voltou a olhá-lo, mas Erik havia fechado os olhos, e apesar da voz de Charles não mais estar em sua mente, ele ainda podia ouvir sua respiração e os gemidos travados na garganta, o que era tão estimulante quanto.

– Erik – gemeu Charles baixinho, tentando vencer a vontade de esquecer que aquele barulho era um problema. – Erik, a cama está sacudindo.

Lensherr o ignorou, como se aquela afirmação fosse já esperada. Projetou a cabeça para frente e lhe roubou um beijo. Seus braços tremiam pelo esforço de sustentar o corpo e ele estava suando mais, mas não se importava; não ia diminuir o ritmo por isso.

Mordeu a boca de Charles e deixou-a escapar por causa da movimentação.

Xavier começou a ficar seriamente preocupado, mas Erik simplesmente não lhe dava ouvidos. E, sentindo suas duas mãos no ombro, ele ainda ergueu uma das mãos que o sustentavam e levou-a ao membro de Charles, iniciando ele mesmo uma masturbação em ritmo quase que semelhante ao da penetração.

Charles abriu a boca e gemeu. Ele mesmo gemeu meio alto, um pouco mais alto do que ele esperava, permitindo assim a Erik fazer barulhos semelhantes, a respiração acelerada e ansiosa começando a ressonar sua voz, ao invés de apenas assopros.

Charles fechou os punhos nas costas de Erik, sentindo o corpo chegar ao ponto mais alto, um orgasmo ruidoso e longo, espirrando por sua barriga e na mão do outro. Começou a arfar como se tivesse ficado sem respirar por alguns minutos, o corpo sensível respondendo com uma pulsação intensa em torno da ereção que ainda o violava.

Erik gozou pouco depois. E a cama tremeu mais ainda, como se tivesse sido jogada do alto até o chão e retumbado um pouco antes de se estabilizar. O abajur chocou-se contra a mesa de cabeceira e caiu no chão, junto com a caneca. Erik buscava pelo ar que lhe fora roubado, da mesma forma que Charles respirava mais fundo e tranquilo pela paz ter sido restabelecida no quarto.

Bem, não só por isso. Era apenas um bônus.

Lensherr assoprou o ar e envolveu Xavier com o braço à medida que ele se arrastava em sua direção, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Desculpe a bagunça. – Erik sorriu. O professor meneou de leve a cabeça de forma negativa. – Perdi o controle.

Charles se arrastou um pouco na cama e usou os cotovelos para se apoiar, a fim de olhar melhor para o rosto cansado e satisfeito de Erik. Ele baixou o olhar para conseguir enxergar Xavier.

– Se você consegue virar uma antena daquele tamanho, meu amigo – disse Charles, apoiando docemente os nós dos dedos nas têmporas. – Acho que consigo te ajudar a treinar sua mutação pra que você não acabe implodindo a casa. – Ele riu.

Erik passou a mão nos cabelos de Charles e empurrou-os para trás, arrumando a bagunça que estavam os fios.

– Quero você sempre ao meu lado, Charles.


End file.
